


Our strength

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daemons, Fantasy, Fighting, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Polyamory, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: When an unknown enemy threatens his loved ones, Khantarian sets out to join their fight.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Our strength

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU for an Original Work that is still nowhere near finished but that is very dear to me. Also, this is pretty tame, I think, but yeah, they are sleeping together.

The owl came to court during the evening banquet and no one dared interrupt a dæmon. Khantarian jumped to his feet, reaching out and ignoring all the shocked gasps. He probably caused a heart attack or two – they didn’t know he had a reason to touch Lian. 

Behind him, Syva whined as she tried to get to her friend. Lian sat on his arm, claws digging into flesh and panic in his eyes. He shivered. 

“Excuse me,” he said to the others, hurrying out after a quick bow and the only reason he could get away with so little etiquette was the general shock. And maybe the fact that he was the crown prince. “What happened?” he asked as soon as they were alone. Was there blood on Lian’s feathers? He clenched his fist, only relaxing a little when he felt Syva’s cold nose at his fingers. 

“There was an attack. Sho’yl and Tan’qi were with us.” Lian hopped a little closer as if to bury his face in Khantarian’s chest. Vyra liked to do that and he swallowed. “They secured a fort in the mountains but they can’t hold long.”

“The mountains around Essoula?” That was close, at least. Closer than wherever Xiash was residing these days. 

“Yes. I can take you there but we have to hurry.” 

“We will, don’t worry.” He ran his fingers over Lian’s head to sooth them both. Syva whined again, wanting to comfort them but not knowing how. She was like him in that regard. “Let’s go find a horse.”

~

It was a long ride and he was glad to have a scarf wrapped around his face. Even with all the powers he possessed, the harsh winds of cold nights were never pleasant. Some advisors had tried to stop him, had tried talking about the scandal he had caused but he had pushed them aside, picking the fastest horse to reach the mountains before things get worse. 

Lian had flown ahead for a bit but was now sitting in front of him on the saddle while Syva ran along, her paws not making any sounds. She was focused on the way, focused on her friends. Khantarian shared her worries. 

Distant stars and a pale moon cast their light onto the fort as they got closer. Khantarian left the horse at a safe place and advanced on foot with his sword drawn. He heard shrieks and yells and relief flooded him when he recognized they were all human. Vyra and Sho’yl were holding out even though they were outnumbered and Khantarian knew that if he managed to break through and join them, they would be able to defeat their enemy. 

Magic sizzled in the air and he recognized fire amongst it, tightening his grip on the sword. Fire was a way to counter Vyra, so this probably wasn’t a chance encounter. Years after saving the world, they still had enemies in it. Lian flapped his wings before taking off, a flash of white in the darkness, too fast to be caught by stray arrows. 

Accompanied by Syva’s howling, Khantarian finally charged. It wasn’t a proper siege, just a bunch of soldiers and mages surrounding the ruined walls of an ancient fortress. Still, it was enough to stop two people and their dæmons.

For the first few moments, he had the upper hand. They were surprised, hadn’t expected reinforcements and his sheer power. Khantarian felt the high of battle surge through his veins, the urge to kill and destroy and be close to those who completed him. His enemies had hurt them and he would make them pay. 

They regained their bearings, at least briefly, and gave him a harder time, even with Syva by his side. Then, Vyra stepped out of the shadows. Khantarian was vaguely aware of Sho’yl fighting a few strays by the side but he focused on the man who was making his way over. With a smile, he kicked one of his foes away, driving his sword through another’s chest, and stepped over to Vyra. 

Together, there was barely anything that could still beat them. They had killed a god, after all. Sho’yl’s presence helped, too, but she was better on her own when they couldn’t get in the way. If Xiash were present, there would be nothing left of the enemy. Khantarian lost himself in the fight, barely felt the blood on his face and the pain from minor wounds. 

Nothing mattered until it was over, until careful hands reached for his own, until soft lips touched his. He came back to reality when Sho’yl joined them, pressing close because she, too, was hungry for contact. Dead bodies littered the ground and the sand would soon be soaked in blood but maybe they would leave the place as it was. A reminder to the world not to mess with them. 

In the fortress, they had enough space for a temporary camp and Khantarian didn’t even bother with the blood before pulling his companions over to a more or less comfortable corner. By the main door, Syva licked Lian’s feathers while the dark shape of Tan’qi, the tarantula-dæmon, crawled close to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons:  
> Khantarian: Syva (Wolf, female)  
> Vyra: Lian (snowy owl, male)  
> Sho'yl: Tan'qi (Tarantula, male)


End file.
